love songs
by Psychogirl44
Summary: emily and jayden sing songs about their feelings.


**Love songs**

Everyone was in the living room. Emily was in front of the t.v, about to sing. She was giggling like crazy. "This is a song i wrote called our song. I hope you like it." Everyone smiled at her, especially Jayden.

I was riding shotgun

With my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

He's got a one-hand feel

On the steering wheel

The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down

He says, "Baby is something wrong?"

I say, "Nothing,

I was just thinking

How we don't have a song"

And he says...

Our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up

The front porch steps

After everything that day

Had gone all wrong

And been trampled on

And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway,

Well on my way

To my lovin' bed

I almost didn't notice

All the roses

And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio

Waited for something to come along

That was as good as our song...

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window

When we're on the phone and he talks real slow

'cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs

The first date: "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"

And when I got home ... 'fore I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

Play it again

I was riding shotgun

With my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

I grabbed a pen

And an old napkin

And I wrote down our song

Everyone cheered really loud. They loved the song. Emily smiled. "Thanks, guys! Jay, come on. Sing yours!" Jayden blushed and stood in front of the t.v. Jayden couldn't stop laughing and smiling. "This is a song I wrote called 'What makes you beautiful'."

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh, oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on,

You got it wrong,

To prove I'm right,

I put it in a song,

I don't know why,

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful ([Zayn:] Oh),

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately),

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Everyone cheered for Jayden, Emily ran up to him and kissed him on the lips. "ugh, guys get a room!", Mike said, grossed out. We smiled and separated.

"Mike! don't you believe in romance?", Mia asked.

"No and i don't either.", Ji said.

"That's 'cause you haven't had a date since the ming dynasty...", Jayden snickered under his breath.

"What?", Ji asked. Ji didn't hear his rude comment.

"Nothing.", Jayden said, quickly. Emily giggled.

"Thanks, Jay! I loved it!

"Your's was better." Jayden and Emily leaned in and kissed again.

**~The **

**end!~ **

**I don't own those songs. **

**"Our song"-Taylor swift**

**"What makes you beautiful"-One Direction**


End file.
